The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rose-sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Evangeline.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Plaquemine, La. The objective of the breeding program is to create new large-flowered Hibiscus cultivars with unique and desirable flower colors.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Plaquemine, La., of the Hibiscus rosa-sinensis cultivar Topaz Glory, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Hibiscus rosa-sinensis cultivar Gina Marie, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Evangeline was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Plaquemine, La.
Compared to plants of the topaz-flowered female parent, the cultivar Topaz Glory, plants of the new Hibiscus are more compact and more freely branching.
Compared to plants of the light pink-flowered male parent, the cultivar Gina Marie, plants of the new Hibiscus are more compact, more freely branching, and more freely flowering.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Plaquemine, La., has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Evangeline has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, nutrition and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Evangelinexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Evangelinexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Glossy dark green leaves.
2. Upright, compact and freely branching plant habit that is appropriate for container production.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Large pink and yellow-colored flowers with dark red centers.